<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Cuddles by just_makeing_it_gay_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025007">Sleepy Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97'>just_makeing_it_gay_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackson [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie comes back from a late patrol, soaking wet and exhausted, with one thing on her mind: snuggling her girlfriend.</p><p>Jackson, Part 22! I think 👁️👄👁️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackson [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for my best online friend, it-me-butts, who is an absolute blessing and deserve all the sleepy snuggles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was raining, the chilly drops absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaking</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. The route had been boring, not a single infected in sight on her lonely patrol. She guesses that was lucky, as she was solo, her partner was sick and Ellie had left before Joel caught wind of her sneakiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shimmer was huffing as she walked, just as grumpy as her rider.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Least I have a coat, sorry buddy…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She patted Shimmer's neck, getting a grunt in return as they approached the gates of Jackson. The guard lit her up with a floodlight, and she pulled her hood back so he could identify her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Ellie! Open 'em up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shimmer walked herself to the stables, ready for a nice bag of feed and a dry off. Ellie nodded at her cover as the second duo went out on patrol, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joel's</span>
  <em>
    <span> real</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad at you, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, taking off her saddle bag before answering the stable woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really don't care, I'll deal with him tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed as Ellie left, intending to get back home as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's your funeral!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds her crossed fingers up behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's to hopin'!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was drenched, kicking her shoes off as soon as she got into her home. Ellie glances at the bed, grinning at the lump under her blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing some dry pyjamas from the dresser, she padded to the shower, stripping off her soaked clothes as she walked to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, Ellie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, babe. I'll be back in a sec."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina's arm waved from under the blankets, and Ellie grinned to herself as she got in the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, her hair damp but towel dried, in a fresh pair of baggy shorts and shirt, Ellie padded back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie shivers at the warmth, her girlfriend's arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer, laying across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina was tired, considering she'd been pulling double shifts like Ellie had, she wasn't surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M' issed you too… patrol?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie grins, pulling her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patrol was good. Boring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm… sleep now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie held in her chuckle, as not moments later the other woman was asleep again, limp across her chest. As a soft snore came from her, Ellie allowed herself to relax in the gentle embrace, finally getting some sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel had shown up at 6am, ready to verbally kick Ellie's ass for leaving without a partner, only to come across the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina asleep, legs out like a starfish, arms around Ellie's waist. The blanket was almost entirely covering their heads, something he'd noticed Ellie do in her sleep all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel cursed himself and gently shut the door, letting them rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell her off later…" he grunts, walking away with heavy feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Reckon he thought we were asleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie sniggered, throwing the duvet off of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely, for such a stealthy man he needs to walk lighter, especially when he's trying to catch us out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina cleared her throat, poking Ellie's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catch </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> out, you're the one who patrolled alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie cringed and faux yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Erm… woah, look at the time! I am… exhausted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave her girlfriend a goofy grin, arms out in invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleepy cuddles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina scoffed and pushed her down, laying across her chest as she got comfy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but only because you're adorable. We'll talk about solo patrols later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina booped her nose, smiling to herself at Ellie's giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell back into an easy slumber, warm in each other's embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love sleepy snuggles…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, Ellie fell into blissful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>